deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
Dead Rising Recipes
during overtime mode.]] :For Dead Rising 2 see Dead Rising 2 Recipes. In a few places in the mall Frank can find Blenders. Combine two food items in the Blender and Frank will get a special type of juice back. There are seven varieties of Juices, and each has a "special" or "power-up" effect on Frank. These effects range from useful effects such as making Frank temporarily invincible to oddball abilities, such as allowing Frank to spit bullets (Spitfire). There is even the Randomizer, which will give Frank cramps and disables him for a short period at random intervals. All of these Juices restore large amounts of health in addition to providing certain effects, and Frank can use any of them as an ingredient in the Blender to make another type of juice. There are at least forty-four (44) ingredients Frank can use to make Juices, including the juices themselves, making a list of 990 possible combinations.Yukichigai, Dead Rising Juice Mixing Guide, gamefaqs.com. (2007) How to mix two items in a blender which explains how to make one of the mixed drinks.]] In order to mix two items together in a blender Frank must first switch items in his inventory until he gets to the first ingredient. With the ingredient in hand go to the blender, and when the yellow indicator is highlighted and tells you to press to "Examine" the blender, press . This puts your first item in the blender. Frank cannot get the item back out once you put it in. To add the second food item switch to the food item and Examine the blender again. The blender will whirl, then spit out a colored thermos-looking container. The color is indicative of the Juice you made, and it will have the name in parenthesis when you walk close enough to it. Mixtures Click on the links for more detailed information. When a juice has only 10 seconds left, it will begin to blink. Recipes By combining two items in a blender, Frank can create mixtures that will give him special abilities for a short time. How to read this table: * Find the food item on the left hand side, going up and down. * Find the second food item on the top, going left to right For example, Canned Food plus Cabbage creates untouchable. Below is a comprehensive chart detailing the possible recipe combinations - note the scroll bar at the bottom. Also a blank section probably means the food combination has not been attempted yet, not that the food combination will not work. Scroll over an item and the name will appear. Blender Locations Overtime Mode In overtime mode Frank is required to pick up a blender from any of the above locations. Gallery Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_blender.png Dead_rising_blender.png|Blender in Food Court Dead_rising_juice_recipes_chart_food_court.png|Recipe in Food Court which explains how to make one of the mixed drinks File:Dead Rising Mixed Juice menu.jpg|Recipe in Food Court which explains how to make one of the mixed drinks Dead_rising_blender_colombian.png|Blender in Colombian Roastmasters Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_blender_(2).png|Overtime Mode Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_blender_(3).png|Overtime Mode References External links *Arthur, Ty, How to Make the Nectar Drink in Dead Rising, ehow.com. Category:Dead Rising Gameplay Category:Dead Rising Food